Walking Out
by kirakirakatsu
Summary: X, Annalise, and Speed Jr. reflect on Annalise's breakup with X. Each confronts their own dark side. Who will give in? Who will give up? Who will read and review this story? Find out now!
1. X

**Disclaim: I do not own Speed Racer: The Next Generation. I would NEVER try to make money off of this. RACER V IS NOT A CHEAT!!!**

**Summary:(set somewhere during part 3 of "The Great Escape") X, Annalise, and Speed Jr. reflect on X and Annalise's breakup. Each confronts their own dark side. Who will give in? Who will give up? Who is going to remind me that you guys haven't read the story yet and to STOP ASKING YOU THESE QUESTIONS?!?!?**

**Author's note: first TNG fanfic ever! PLEASE REVIEW!!!(no cussing please... flames however, are welcome)**

* * *

**X's POV**

Zile Zazic is a criminal. He's wanted for kidnapping (Connor, Speed, Lucy and me), assult (mostly Connor, mabye Speed, Lucy and I too... I guess), and grand theft auto (the Mach 6, a.k.a. Speed's car/my dad's dream). Yet even at the worst of times, even when Annalise's own _father_ was causing so many bad things to happen, I looked to_ her _for help first. Not Spritle, my uncle, but Annalise my girlfriend. The first time she refused. I get that. It must be hard, finding out that your father's a criminal. But even though she didn't help us, I still loved her. She was the only girl who ever stood by me, no matter what my outlook on things... or so I thought. She was packing when I went to go see her the second time. I'd already heard over the news that Zile had left his company (of evil) to her, but I wanted to make sure that she was okay. I knew that she would be mad at me, but I didn't think she would have been angry enough to break up with me. Boy was I stupid. I helped Speed take her father down. I hated doing that to Annalise. I think Speed did too, but I wasn't exactly looking at his face when he said so (Connor was still working on that chamelion system to make Speed visible again). On the other hand, by bro comes before my babe...

..._bros before babes? Is that _really _how it is? If Speed hadn't shown up here in the first place, you and Annalise would still be together. Think about it. Ever since Speed showed up you two have been slipping. It's Annalise or Speed. Your pick..._

...Speed. Every time.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, it's short, but there's more!!!**


	2. Annalise

**Disclaim: see 1st chapter. Racer V is too mad at herself to type it again.**

**Author's note: Okay, I'm beginning to wonder why I CAN'T MAKE THESE CHAPTERS LONGER!!! I promise that in my next story the chapters will be longer.  
On the up side, I was able to channel my self directed anger to unlock my inner Annalise for this next chapter.**

**ON WITH PART 2!!!**

* * *

**Annalise**

I wanted to be with him, to be with X. I just wanted him to appreaciate me a little more. Spend more time with me. He never once told me that he loved me. The only thing worse than me BREAKING UP WITH MY BOYFRIEND (thank you DAD), is that I'm a HIGH SCHOOL DROPOUT!!! X thinks that he can have any stinkin' girl in the whole world just because he's the son of Speed Racer Sr. (not to get X confused with Speed Bump, who thankfully got the short end of the stick when it came to genes). Why that little, wait till I get my hands on X! After he tries to throw MY DAD in jail for a crime that, he did commit... but what else could he do? The Mach 6 was going to topple my dad's (currently MINE) oil empire! ARRRRGH! X is SOOOOO GOING TO PAY...

..._but is it REALLY X's fault? I mean after all, the Mach 6 IS Speed's car. If he hadn't shown up here in the first place, then the Mach 6 wouldn't exist, and you would never have had to break up with X. You'd still be in school, you and X would be rightfully the best racers here. Your dad wouldn't be a wanted fugitive, none of this would be happening to you..._

_..._You're right,... or I guess I'm right, since I came up with that. Either way, Speed is gonna pay for what he's done to my father, my company, and more importantly ME!!!


	3. Speed

**Disclaim: How could anybody who talks about themselves, such as Racer V, in the third person own Speed Racer: The Next Generation?**

**Author's Note: Okay, band practice is over, which means that Racer V is now in 'Speed Jr. mode' . NOTHING WILL STOP RACER V FROM FINISHING THIS STORY TONIGHT. Next story will have LONGER CHAPTERS.**

**P.S. Compelling quote at end of chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**

* * *

****Speed**

I've never seen X, my older brother, so... depressed. This was 'too cool', 'more popular with girls', 'always stoked about anything to do with racing' X, and yet in his room, he was BARELY even the least bit excited about the race, let alone the scouts. I thought that it would be SO cool. Me and X, side by side, racing together, as professionals. Just like dad. But all he had to say was a hollowed out, deflated, 'whatever'. Let me tell you, that got the bells ringing, especially since I had brought up our long lost dad. I know that _I _wasn't too fond of Annalise, but I could tell right then and there that X's feelings for Annalise were real, whether she thought so or not. When Zile kidnapped Connor, Annalise was the first person X wanted to get help from. No, not the _first _person. It was Annalise, or no one. He seemed kind of annoyed when she got mad at X for even _suggesting_ that her dad would do such a thing, but then again it is dad first, date second... at least that's what I always thought. After that things went downhill for Annalise. Fast. And that's coming from the kid whose name is Speed. We got the evidence we needed to put Zile away in a cell forever (from his own computer, too!). He made a break for it. X drove after him in the Shooting Star (I was invisible at the time), but that worm still managed to wriggle free. Somewhere along the way I guess he left his company to Annalise. As if _that _wasn't enough pressure for a girl only a year older than me, she didn't even know where her dad was, or if he's okay...man do I know how that feels...

_...and it's your fault, too. If you hadn't shown up her father would still be here. Annalise wouldn't be suffering the same fate as you. She'd still be with X..._

_..._I'm not sure if that's good thing. They say that you don't know what you have until it's gone, but now that Annalise is gone... what _did_ X have?


End file.
